Unrevealable
by Corran Griffin
Summary: Here's my version of Shinji being raised by someone different. As far as I know, this crossover has never been done before.


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or what I'm crossing it with

A.N. Here's a crossover I've never seen before. I have a feeling writing this will be interesting. I'm not going to reveal either the story's title or the crossover until next chapter. I want to see how many people out there can figure it out. If you're familiar with it, it shouldn't be too hard. This is only the prologue. Expect the actual chapters to be longer.

oooooooooo

I've been back in Tokyo-3 for about a year now. Before that, I was away for year(s). Yeah, that's right, I said year(s). Depending on which reality we're talking about. In this one, let's call it "home," it was barely one year. However in the other reality, the one where I grew up and lived most of my life, it was a little more than that. About oh, 18 years. Pretty funny, actually. According to any records that exist under my old name, I'm only 6. Now when I tell people I'm younger than I look, I won't technically be lying.

I still remember how it all started. My mother had previously passed away and my father was destroyed by it. He devoted the rest of his life to some sort of project that he and mom were working on. Not having the time nor inclination to raise me, he left me out in the cold by myself. I was five years old. I still don't know why he did it; maybe seeing me around all the time would remind him too much of what he'd lost. All I know is the bastard left me alone, crying in the rain, without a second thought. Supposedly some teacher was going to pick me up, but I didn't end up staying there long enough for that to happen.

The first sign of her presence was the smell. Sort of like what you'd imagine a fresh summer day to smell like. Likewise, the rain changed from cold bitter shards to a warm shower. I was smart as a child (it's true!), and knew something like this couldn't happen for no reason, so I looked around for anything that could have been the cause.

When I caught sight of her there was no question in my mind that she was responsible. She wore a simple green sundress, with waist length pure white hair put up in a high ponytail. She was beautiful, I know it now and I knew it then, but that didn't matter much. It was more the feeling she gave off, a warm feeling that made me think that even with all the things that had happened, somehow everything was going to be all right.

_Begin Third Person Flashback_

"Hello Shinji," she said with a smile, kneeling down. Her voice was akin to wind chimes. "My name is Lily. Do you remember me?"

Shinji shook his head, awed that such a nice and pretty lady knew and wanted to talk to him.

"I was a friend of your mother. I met you when you were just a baby. I'm your Godmother. You know what that is, don't you?"

Shinji nodded. "Does that mean you're going to take care of me now?" he asked hopefully.

Lily's smile faltered a little. "I would like nothing more, but I'm not allowed to."

Shinji began tearing up again, and Lily pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry. I have a good friend who wants you to come live with him. He's a very nice man who has a dog and cat for you to play with. You'll also have a big sister!"

"Will I still get to see you?" Shinji asked.

"Of course. The rules say I'm not supposed to raise you, but I can check in on you whenever I want," Lily said with a grin.

"Okay, I agree," Shinji said with resolve. Lily took his hand and led him away. From a casual observer's point of view, they would have appeared to fade away after walking a few feet, like stepping through a veil.

_End Flashback_

Yep, that's how my road to learning the vast secrets of the universe (or is that multiverse?) began. Sort of, anyway. But my humble beginnings don't really matter, because I'm back in my old home town. Of course, I'm sure no one was expecting it to be like this, but what can you do? Not to mention I have a different identity now thanks to the Circle of Mages (this dimension's version of the White Council), and after that little adoption ritual anyone who tries to find "Shinji Ikari" is going to be shit out of luck. Mostly I'm feeling good about being back, but the little nest egg I used to set up my life here is about to run out, so now I'm wondering one thing: Will being Tokyo-3's only professional wizard pay well?


End file.
